yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Drawbread
Drawbread is an item sold in Duel Academy's shop. It consists of sandwiches, each with different ingredients, ranging from butter cake to fried soba to even pizza bread. The food is prepared by Ms. Dorothy and placed in identical wrappers. Each day, the students may "draw" sandwiches from the bin depending on how many they purchase. The goal is "draw" the Golden Eggwich. Only one is placed in the bin each day, as one of Duel Academy's chickens produces one golden egg daily. Students use this in order to practice their drawing skills. Jaden Yuki was especially skilled at obtaining this sandwich; successfully "drawing" it for ten days straight at one point, earning him the title "King of the Golden Egg Bread." He suddenly stopped drawing it and it was discovered that Damon had been stealing it. Jaden tracked him down and defeated him, returning him to Duel Academy in the process. When Syrus Truesdale fails to master the use of his brother's Deck, Jaden buys him a bag full of drawbread. Eventually, he draws the Golden Eggwich. This boosts his confidence enough to master the Deck. In the Tag Force series, drawbread can be purchased and given to characters to increase their affection. Each character has different tastes, so certain sandwiches will impact affection negatively. The Golden Eggwich grants a guaranteed affection boost, however. Types of Drawbread The following is a list of Drawbreads that have been stated to exist in the original Japanese anime. *Golden Eggwich *Pizza Bread *Hamburger Bread *Yakisoba/Fried Soba Bread *Fish Bread *Chestnut Bread *Korokke/Croquette Bread This list is for the drawbreads stated to exist in the dub: *Ostrich burger bread *Grilled Tongue bread *Sardine Bread For the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force game, there is a total of 50 sandwiches to be found in-game. Obtaining all these will net you the completed Challenge 109 in the Duel Ranking. *01. Carrot sandwich *02. Caviar sandwich *03. Cheese sandwich *04. Chocolate sandwich *05. Cook sandwich *06. Cream sandwich *07. Croquette sandwich *08. Curry sandwich *09. Destiny sandwich *10. Dried Mackerel sandwich *11. Dried sardine sandwich *12. Durian sandwich *13. Egg sandwich *14. Fermented cheese sandwich *15. Fermented soybean sandwich *16. Fried noodle sandwich *17. Fried shrimp sandwich *18. Garlic sandwich *19. Golden egg sandwich *20. Goya sandwich *21. Grape sandwich *22. Gyoza sandwich *23. Hamburger sandwich *24. Ham sandwich *25. Hot pepper sandwich *26. Jam sandwich *27. Kimchi sandwich *28. Lettuce sandwich *29. Lobster sandwich *30. Melon sandwich *31. Phantom pepper sandwich *32. Pine apple sandwich *33. Plain sanwich *34. Ramen noodle sandwich *35. Rice ball sandwich *36. Salmon sandwich *37. Sausage sandwich *38. Soba Noodle sandwich *39. Spicy Curry sandwich *40. Spicy fish egg sandwich *41. Steak sandwich *42. Sweet bean paste sandwich *43. Sweet chestnut sandwich *44. Tangerine sandwich *45. Tofu sandwich *46. Tomato sandwich *47. Top Grade sandwich *48. Truffle sandwich *49. Chicken Sandwich *50. Foie Gras Sanwich Gallery Drawbread1.jpg | Fish drawbread Drawbread2.jpg | Fried Noodle (Yakisoba) drawbread Drawbread3.jpg | Hamburger and pizza drawbread Golden Eggwich.jpg | The Golden Eggwich Drawbread.jpg | Korokke/Croquette drawbread References Category:Food and drink